


True To You - A Larry Stylinson One-Shot

by Deducing_machine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been acting weird for the past few weeks, and after one particular show, he finally snaps and runs off, leaving the other boys confused. Can anyone work out his problem? And will he find the solution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True To You - A Larry Stylinson One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first shot at writing a one-shot, and intimate scenes, so please comment if you like it!!

"Thank you all, and goodnight! We love you!" Harry shouted as the crowd roared as they reached the end of their final show in Australia. 

The 5 boys ran off stage, dripping with sweat, and as soon as they were safely in the dressing room, they shut the door and collapsed onto the sofas, exhausted from the week's jam-packed schedule. They sat there in silence, with Niall, Liam and Zayn on one sofa, and Harry and Louis on the other, just like always. 

"So then, best show so far do you think?" Asked Liam, breaking the peaceful sound of their heavy breathing in the small room. 

"Hell yeah, the crowd were amazing!!!" Niall shouted making all the other boys laugh.

However, Louis stopped laughing abruptly, when Harry threw his arm around his shoulders as he always did. The rest of the boys didn't notice, and he didn't want to dampen their high spirits, but at the same time, it was extremely hard from him to be happy when he was so close to Harry like this. Harry was totally oblivious, or so he thought, to his recent change in attitude, which both annoyed him, because he was meant to be his best mate, but also pleased him, as it meant that he hadn't guessed yet. 

Finally, after listening to them shout and laugh about all the the weird fan signs and the lyrics changes and mis-haps in the show for about 10 minutes, he wriggled free from Harry's grip, and stood up.

"Hey, Lou, where you going?" Asked Liam, who seemed like the only one phased by his sudden action.

"Oh, erm, just to, erm, get some air. I'm.... not feeling too great" He stuttered back, whilst quickly glancing back at Harry, who seemed in deep conversation with the other two.

"Want me to come with you mate?" Li questioned, breaking him from his stare at Harry, who still seemed oblivious. 

"Nah Li, I'll be fine, I think I'm just gonna get back to the hotel, avoid all the fan signing later. Just a bit of a headache, that's all." He smiled meekly at Liam, who still look concerned at his sudden departure.

"If you are sure then Lou, see you later" 

Louis grabbed the door handle, and quietly opened the door. As he was walking out, he cast a longing glance at Harry, who still seemed to ignore his actions, and sighed, looking down at the ground as he walked from the room, gently closing the door behind him.

On hearing the door close, the other 3 boys looked up from their circle of talk. Niall and Zayn looked shocked, whereas Harry looked upset, tears welling in his eyes, on the verge of a breakdown. 

"Haz, why did Lou leave?" Questioned Niall, assuming that Harry knew due to his reaction, or rather his lack of reaction when he first got up.

"I... I don't know. Honestly I don't know. He's been acting strange for weeks now, whenever I touch him, or compliment him. This is the first time he has actually left, but normally he just blanks me, and turns to one of you guys. That's why I couldn't look at him when he was about to leave. I would've ended up crying." As Harry finished speaking, he burst into a flood of tears, and Niall walked over to sit beside him, letting him cry into his shirt.

"Oh, well, he hasn't said anything to me Haz, what about you guys?" Said Zayn, a worried tone to his voice.

"Nah, he just laughs and jokes with me as usual, although he does seem to spend more time with me nowadays. I just haven't really picked up on it until now" Niall answered, his brow furrowing as if trying to think of something.

Suddenly, Liam stood up and walked over to where Harry was sat, as if he had just found the missing puzzle piece. He knelt in front of him and pushed his hair back, and Harry turned to look at him.

"Haz, I think I might know what's up, but you have to trust me on this. Just, stay here with the guys, and leave with them. I'm going to find Lou, OK?" 

Harry nodded and gave Liam a weak smile.

"Thankyou Li, it means a lot. You don't think it's something I have done is it?" Haz asked, confusion lining his tone.

"Nope, actually, I think it's actually the opposite, but there's only one way to find out" Li replied, holding out his arms to hug Harry before he left.

"FIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!!!" shouted Niall, repeating the infamous Harry Hill catchphrase, sending Zayn and Liam into fits of laughter, and even earning a small giggle from Harry.

When they had finally calmed down, Liam tightened his arms around Haz, and placed his chin on his shoulder, before whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry Haz, everything will be alright I'm sure" Liam reassured him

"I hope so, I really do. I can't lose him Li, I love him too much" Replied Harry, to which Liam chuckled, before pulling away to face Harry.

"And, there Harry, you have the solution. Because he loves you too much too!" Liam exclaimed, before standing up and letting go of him.

"See you all back at the hotel guys! And Harry, come see me when you get back" 

"Bye Li! Be safe!" Shouted the other 3 boys, as Liam made a swift exit from the room.

_____

Back at the hotel, Louis had just arrived and had flopped down on his bed as soon as he walked through the door. He felt really bad for leaving the guys back there, but he knew he couldn't have stayed any longer, because otherwise he would have ended up causing tension in the room, and he knew that they were all so happy, he couldn't bear to think he had spoil it. None of them knew why, especially Harry, and at the thought of Harry being so oblivious to his departure, he rolled over and wept into his pillow.

Harry. The boy with the softest hair that you could just run your fingers through all day, something he had done many a times.

Harry. The boy with the goofy smile who could make you happy even on your worst day, just by smiling at you.

Harry. The boy with the biggest heart in the world, who always put everybody else before himself. 

Harry. The one who...

Louis thought process was interrupted when he heard a small knock at the door, and the door started to creep open, revealing a very disheveled Liam, who looked like he had just ran up the 4 flights of stairs to the rooms instead of taking the lift. As he walked in, he flicked on the light, and Louis couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him as he turned to close the door.

"Liam....What the heck did you do to get into that mess?!" Louis exclaimed, still laughing as his very muddy, wet band mate stripped off his clothes and grabbed the nearest dressing gown, which happened to be Louis, and wrapped it around him, before jumping under the cover next to Louis.

"I forget about the puddle we all avoided on the way into the arena, and fell straight into it" Liam sulked, before turning to Lou and smiling, before they both burst out laughing at his stupidity.

"And why, may I ask, didn't you leave with the others?" Lou asked, the humousrous tone in his voice suddenly dissapearing.

"Well, Lou, I think I know why you ran off. And I'm here to talk to you, alone, because I know I won't get to any other time" Liam replied, a smirk growing on his face as Lou began to blush from his words, realising that Liam knew his secret.

"Well, if you know why I ran off, why didn't you just tell him and then you could've come and softened the blow for me?" He asked, his eyes beginning to brim with tears again at the thought.

"Because, my friend, I don't need to soften any blow, I need to talk some sense into you, and make you realise the truth!" laughed Liam, turning onto his side to face Louis, resting up on his elbow.

"I know the truth, he doesn't like me back. I've just fallen in love with my best mate, and he is totally bloody oblivious to the fact! I get it Liam, I need to get over my stupid crush, so that everything can go back to normal, and Harry will still think nothing has changed!" Louis shouted into Liam's face before rolling off the bed and storming into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water.

This just made Liam laugh even more, causing Louis to growl at him from the bathroom, as he tried to recompose himself so that he looked ok when Harry got back.

"Lou, you really are blind aren't you?" stated Liam, making Louis looks at him strangely, as if he was speaking another language.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Louis, as he dried his face and made his way back over to the bed.

"You can't see it. It's so obvious, and the pair of you are too blind to see it!" Louis still gave him a totally confused look, and Liam then slid over to sit with him on the edge of the bed.

"Lou, Harry is just as much in love with you as you are with him. The reason he didn't turn round earlier, is because he didn't want you to see him crying. It's been killing him, you acting all off with him lately, trust me, he has been crying to me most nights. The reason he hasn't told you is because he didn't think you liked him like that, he didn't think he was good enough for you. And you know Harry, unless he hears it from you, he isn't going to believe it."

Louis sighed, defeated, realizing that he had been being at idiot for the last couple of weeks. Liam smirked again, knowing that the two boys would be doing a lot of making up tonight, and as if on cue, there was the sound of a key tuning in the lock.

"I'll leave you two to sort stuff out, you don't need my help, good luck Lou" Liam said, giving Louis a quick hug before standing up to meet Harry at the door.

As Harry entered the room, Louis turned to look at the door to see Liam out, and their eyes briefly locked before Harry turned away to speak to Liam.

"Hey Li, you said you wanted me to see you? Harry inquired, wondering why Liam was smirking so much.

"Ah don't worry, I was just going to say goodnight, that all. Bye guys, have fun!" Liam laughed as he bolted from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Harry stood still in total shock, confused at Liam's reaction, before lifting his gaze to look at Louis, who was still sat on the edge on the bed with his back to him. He sighed in defeat, thinking that this was just going to be another night like the last month's had been, silence, awkward, and upsetting for him. Silently, he stripped into his boxers, folding up his clothes into his suitcase, before making his way over to the bathroom. 

Suddenly, Louis spoke, making Harry jump and drop his toothbrush.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've been unfair to you." Louis stated bluntly, not allowing any emotion to line his voice.

Harry slowly bent down to retrieve his brush, and then rinsed out his mouth before answering.

"Lou, you know you don't have to apologies to me. I only wanted to help you, I just can't understand why you've been so... distant lately." Harry began walking towards the bed, and went to sit besides Louis, not making any contact with him in fear of pushing him away again.

"Harry, look, you... you don't need to worry. I just need to stop being so stupid and get over it." Louis decided not to believe Liam, and played the get out card, hoping Harry would drop it like every other night.

"No, no Louis. I'm not going to sit here again and let you say that to me. You told Liam, why can't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend?!!" Harry began to raise his voice, but remained calm, and managed to keep the threatening tears from over spilling.

"Because you are my problem!" Louis screamed back at him, instantly regretting it, but knowing that there was no going back from here.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry's voice was now quiet, and he sat, scared on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to say or do.

Louis went to walk over to him, but Harry flinched away when he went to touch him, causing the older to realize the effects of his action.

"No Harry, I meant that..."

"No Lou, you don't need to say anything else. I'll... I'll go see if I can bunk up with Niall. I'm sorry" Harry stood up and began to walk towards his bag, not daring to turn around in fear of starting off the waterworks.

Louis knew that it was a now or never moment, and decided that he might as well get all the upset out the way now because he was just about to lose his best friend as well as his crush.

"I... I meant that I love you Harry. I meant that you are my problem because I love you. And I love you so much that it's hard to stand being around you when I know that you will never feel the same way. I can't help but want to kiss you when I see you, hold you close and feel you against me, be able to tell you I love you, and for you to know that I literally mean it. And I know you don't love me back like that, but I can't stand to see you leave without telling you. I'm sorry Haz, I really am. I..."

His sentence was cut short when two rough, yet plump lips collided with his own, and began to kiss him urgently. He nearly fell backwards from the force and the shock of it, but two big hand suddenly pressed against his back, pulling him closer as he hesitantly began to kiss back. He cracked one eye open, and sure enough, he was greeted by the sight of Mr Harry Styles kissing him. 

Suddenly, Louis pulled back, leaving Harry stood in shock. 

"Harry, I... I don't want your pity, I understand if you want to leave and..." 

Again, he was cut off, but this time, with Harry's finger to his lips. For the first time in a while, he looked up straight into the pools of emerald green that captivated him every time, and he lost himself in them. Harry gently cupped Louis' face with both his hands, and began to speak.

"Louis, I don't know why you didn't tell me sooner, but then again I should have too. Louis Troy Tomlinson, I love you, as in I really, really love you, and I'm sorry that I have been so stupid not to realize that you felt the same way too, and that it has took me so long to tell you. You are, Louis, my one true love, and I am an idiot for not making sure that the whole world knows it. These past few weeks, I've been wanting to kick myself, because I thought that you had found out and that you hated me for it, that's why I've been trying to act like normal, so you didn't suspect anything was off. When you ran off tonight, I.... I thought that I had finally pushed you too far. I thought that I had..."

Harry stopped talking, afraid that if he said it then he would be told that it was the truth. Whilst Harry had been speaking, Louis had subconsciously lifted his own hands to meet Harry's on his face, and he squeezed them in reassurance that he wasn't going anyway. Harry locked eyes with him again, and continued.

"Lou, I thought that I had lost you!" His voice broke and he collapsed into Louis's chest, sobbing as he had done earlier.

Louis wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into his soft curly locks, and guided them both to the edge of the bed, sitting down and then sliding up to rest against the wooden headboard. He pulled Harry onto his lap, and the younger boy continued to sob into his shirt. Lou continued to run his hand through his bouncy brown hair, and with his other hand rubbed up and down his back. 

Eventually, after about half an hour of sat like this, Harry had finally calmed down, and was now just resting against Louis, his arms around Louis' waist, and Louis' around his. Thinking back to their confessions of love earlier, he realized that he had ruined the moment with his outburst, and Harry decided to make a move on Louis.

As Louis still had his top on, unlike Harry, it meant that only a little bit of skin was showing on his neck, so Harry decided to start kissing it. He craned his neck from it's previous postion on his chest, and gently placed his lip on Louis' collarbone. At the intimate contact, Louis shuddered in anticipation and shock, but kept still in his position, not wanting to stop him at all. He gently placed kisses up towards his neck, and at one particular spot, the elder boy had quite a big reaction.

"Like that, do you babe?" Harry murmured against Louis' soft, unblemished skin. 

Louis tilted his head back in pleasure, giving Harry the answer he needed, and he began gently sucking on his sweet spot, earning a low moan from the boy under him. He slowly removed himself from the spot, and kissed the now red mark he had left behind.

"You are now mine, Louis. I even have the mark to prove it" He said between kisses, leaving a trail of marks up the side of his neck. Once he reached his ear, he gave it a gentle nibble, making Louis squirm underneath him. He slowly lifted his head up, and brushed his lips against the other boy's cheek, until he was hovering over his lips.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this for" Louis breathed into Harry's mouth, symmetrical to his.

"Oh, you have no idea" Harry replied, before very slowly pressing the tips of their lips together, waiting for a moment, and then applying more pressure so that they were completely connected.

Their lips slotted perfectly with each other, as if they were designed to, and Harry moved position to straddle his love before deepening the kiss. Louis quickly darted his tongue out to Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Harry gladly obliged to. Their kiss turned passionate, as they battled for dominance.

Harry's hands moved down and slipped under Louis's top, pushing it up futher and further until they parted for a split second so Louis could slip it off over his head. In the brief pause, Louis pushed up against Harry, and flipped him over so that he was lay flat on the bed, and he hovered over him before re-joining their lips. The younger boy began to drag his fingers down Louis' toned chest, causing his abs to ripple, and when he reached the waistband of his jeans, he trailed his finger across the top of it, sending shivers down his spine and making his back arch so that he was now pressed down against him.

"May I?" Harry asked cautiously, breaking the kiss to look to Louis for reassurance.

"Please, please do" He replied, as he lifted his bum so that he had better access.

Harry quickly flipped open the button on his jeans, and gently slid them down, letting Louis kick them off at the feet. He then reversed their positions again, and started places kisses down Louis' chest in a line right down the middle. When he reached his boxers, he took his hand and began to palm Louis' fully hard member through his boxers, causing Louis to moan loudly under him.

"Happy to see me Lou?" He asked cheekily, and moved back up to face him, rubbing their members together, the friction causing them both to groan in pleasure. 

Harry continued to roll his hips against him, the friction and the pleasure becoming unbearable for both of them, making them both lose control. Louis somehow gained a little control, and slipped a hand between them, pushing both of their boxer shorts down at the same time, allowing them to spring free, hitting the other's stomach. Harry moaned from the contact of the cool air, and then Louis grabbed both of them in one hand, slowly moving his hand up and down, the pressure building up to enormous amounts.

"Louis, I'm... I'm going to.... Louis!" Harry shouted his lovers name before exploding in hot spurts over both of their chests.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, you look... beautiful when you come" Louis stammered, slowly losing control as he continued the work himself off.

Harry made a move to help him, and pushed Louis' hand away, moving down so that his mouth was hovering over Louis' member. He licked a long strip up from the base to the tip, and swirled his tongue over the bulging tip, dipping it quickly between the slit, making Louis' back arch again in pure pleasure.

Knowing that Louis was on the edge already, he quickly took Louis in his mouth, sweeping his tongue around the length, before gently sucking, slowly bobbing his head up on down.

"Harry, Harry, oh, please, I am...close....go...please....faster!" Louis begged, and Harry happily obliged, quickening his pace.

Louis began to whimper in pleasure before screaming Harry's name so loud the whole floor could hear him, as he came in hot spurts down Harry's throat, which Harry easily swallowed before pulling off with a loud 'pop' and kissing his belly button. Harry then rolled off of the bed whilst Louis came down from his high, grabbing a handful of tissues and cleaning up both their stomachs before climbing into bed next to him. 

He pulled Louis flush to his body, and rested their foreheads together. 

"Well, I think I can saftly safe that this has been the best night of my life" Harry whispered to Louis, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why on earth did we wait so long to do that?" Louis replied, laughing softly as he thought back to his stupidity earlier in the day.

"Because the saying must be true, love is blind, and I love you, my beautiful boyfriend" Harry said, looking straight into Louis's baby blue eyes which glistening in the light, hoping that he hadn't said anything too soon.

Louis smiled wildly at the mention of being Harry's boyfriend, and Harry smiled back, realising that he hadn't said too much, and happy in the knowledge that Louis now knew exactly how he felt about him

"And I love you too, my gorgeous boyfriend, my one and only true love" Louis said back, before smiling and placing another kiss on Harry's now swollen lips.

The two boys linked their hands between the duvet, and fell asleep entwined with eachother, as they belonged. Larry Stylinson


End file.
